


Simple, Not A Fool.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Charles "Chuck" Brown - Freeform, Harley Quinn (Cartoon Series), Kite Man - Freeform, Kite Man Needs A Hug, Kite Man Needs Love, Mentions of Harley, Mentions of Ivy, Might Be The Only Pro Kite Man Thing On A03, Poem For Kite Man, Pro Kite Man, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: A Poem In The Words Of Kite Man.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Simple, Not A Fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as an Ode to Kite Man. Because he deserves it.

I may be simple, but I'm not a fool.  
To many I'm an imbecile, a mere naïve tool.  
It is so hard, to prove all people wrong,  
So much pain, that I can only play pity songs.  
So much, did I love Pamela Isley,  
But, that love, just wasn't meant to be.  
It took long, for me to finally see,  
that her feelings were met for the one called Harley.

What sucks about losing Ivy,  
is that I wanted to be worthy.  
To have the dream of having a family,  
but, I fear now, even that is beyond me.  
The look on her face, however, proved she wasn't in it,  
I guess it's my fault, for I kept pushing it.  
Every step of our bond, I've had to do over,  
and for me, it's back to being the goof loner.

I did the math, and I had to let her go,  
as hurtful as it was, fate would have the say so.  
Having to admit that I'm not the person for her,  
is going to have a long effect on me, for sure.  
I cringe at the thought, of no meaningful future for me,  
I hope I'm wrong, and that my future is worth to see.  
I can be a lot of things, that I can name from head to shoe,  
But I want to be loved, for I have a heart too.

My name is Charles Chuck Brown,  
and I refuse to let life get me down.  
I'm not really sure, what it is I can expect,  
but I know before loving another, I must have self-respect.  
My whole life, I've been looked as a square,  
but I can look fate in the eyes, and proudly say, "Hell Yeah!"  
I am Kite Man, and many consider me to be a buffoon,  
and while I may be simple, what I am not, is a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Kite Man from the Harley Quinn show because ever since the season finale of Season 2, he's gotten love by breaking the wedding off with Ivy and gained self-respect. But he's gotten nothing but hate from the Harley/Ivy fans which is a ship I also love, but Kite Man needs love and respect too and it's a shame people look at him as the bad guy when he was just caught in between the two women. I'm hoping people like me can get show Kite Man love too in fanfictions, and explore what people can do with him than just the "comedy character" shtick he's been labeled with. I hope you all enjoyed this poem in respect to Kite Man. I may have stories for Kite Man to come. Thank you.


End file.
